Dream Lover
by GaiasChosen
Summary: Duo dreams of his perfect partner. Little does he know that his dreams are about to come true.


Title: Dream Lover

Author: Gaia

Category: Sap…the ultimate sap…

Rating: PG?

Pairing: 1+2

Warnings: um…slight giveaway of the end of Endless Waltz…sorry.. :) …. OOC….SAP AHEAD!!!!! Don't get stuck in it!!

Disclaimers: I would dearly love to own the G-boys, especially Duo…but I don't have the money for that… *pouts*… and I don't own the song Dream Lover…that belongs to Bobby Darin.. So, don't sue me, I have nothing to give you…maybe a poster?

Notes: I'm so very very sorry for the sap…really, I am… This was written because I needed something to cheer me up on this most hateful of holidays….

**Dream Lover**** by Gaia**

Duo sighed, listening to the music as it poured from the stereo.

_Every night I hope and pray  
A dream lover will come my way,  
A boy to hold in my arms  
And know the magic of his charms  
Because I want - a boy - to call - my own,_

Duo snickered. Love was so overrated. Everyone wanted it, and it seemed that everyone had it, except him.

_I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

Duo looked at his room from his perch on the bed. It was sparsely decorated, almost sad. He longed for someone to help him fill the space, but doubted its eventuality.

_Dream lover, where are you  
with a love, oh so true,  
and a hand that I can hold  
to feel you near when I grow old  
because I want - a boy - to call - my own,_

He lay down on his side, snuggling up to his body pillow. If he didn't have someone on this godforsaken holiday, he had no problem pretending.

Squeezing the pillow tightly, he imagined running his hands over the smooth chest muscles of his imagined lover. Soft, wild brown hair and cobalt blue eyes filled his vision and made his heart yearn.

With a trembling sigh, Duo slipped into sleep, his dream lover clutched in his arms, unaware of his front door opening quietly.

_I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

Heero slipped into the apartment, a thief after a specific goal.

_Someday, I don't know how,  
I hoe you'll hear my plea  
Someway, I don't know how,  
He'll bring his love to me_

His heart beat wildly, despite his efforts to try and calm it. He crept slowly through the house, taking care to not make a sound that would alert his braided baka.

_Dream lover, until then  
I'll go to sleep and dream again_

_That's the only thing to do  
until my lover's dream comes true  
because I want - a boy - to call- my own,_

Heero thought to when the last time he had seen Duo was. It had been at the end of the second war, while he was in the hospital.

_**Heero groaned, opening his eyes for the first time in two days._

"_Hey, buddy? You alive?" Duo grinned down at his fellow Gundam pilot._

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a yes. Listen, you should be out in a few days. I can't be here when you get out, so I wanted to say goodbye. If you ever want to visit, my door is always open. I'll… miss you, Heero. Goodbye, buddy." Duo flipped around before Heero could say anything, trying to ignore the feeling that this was the last time he would ever see or talk to Heero._

_Heero groaned again, not understanding what had just happened as he slipped back into unconsciousness.**_

Well, Duo's door had been open, after Heero had taken a lock-pick to it. He grinned slightly, hearing the soft sounds of Duo sleeping and moving closer to the sound.

_I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

Heero slipped into the bedroom and saw Duo curled around a long pillow, making the most adorable noises. His arms tightened around the pillow and he mumble something Heero almost missed. The one word caused a smile to flash across his face.

"Heero…"

_Ooh, I got to hold on (someway)  
But I don't know how, he'll bring his love to me,  
His love to me_

Duo sighed happily as hand caressed his hair. He was wrapped up in warmth, snuggled against something that created more heat than his blankets. His eyes opened slowly and the sight that greeted him made him believe he was still asleep.

_Dream lover, until then  
I'll go to sleep and dream again.  
That's the only thing to do  
until my lover's dream comes true  
because I want - a boy - to call- my own,_

"He… Heero? What are you doing here?" Duo blinked groggily at the tousled vision wrapped around him.

"You said your door was always open to me. Too bad you didn't mean literally. I had to pick the lock." Heero grinned slightly at the confused look on his braided baka's face.

"I… huh?"

Heero didn't even bother to help the other boy through his confusion. He simply pulled him closer and settled his lips on Duo's.

Duo gasped at the feeling of the Perfect Soldier's lips on his and then forgot everything but the fact that Heero was kissing him. Tongues dueling, the two boys rolled until Duo was under Heero.

Breaking the kiss, Heero looked down at Duo. His face was flushed, his hair was a mess, and a smile was spread across his features.

"Duo… I… I missed you." Heero said the only words he could, hoping that Duo understood.

"Love you too, Heero." Duo grinned and pulled Heero back down, smiling into the kiss. His dream lover had stepped out of the dream world and into his arms.

_I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone  
I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone  
I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_


End file.
